


It's Supposed to be Romantic but We're Foth Fucking Juvenile

by Peachy_Beans



Series: Karasuno Art Academy [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Bad use of quotes, Bo keep your pants on, I guess that's one way to get homework done, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Intimidation boner, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Referenced platonic sex, not enough paint-stained clothes, too much bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Beans/pseuds/Peachy_Beans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Titanic and somehow ended with Bokuto naked on the couch.</p>
<p>Things are going just about as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Supposed to be Romantic but We're Foth Fucking Juvenile

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THERE'S "UNDERAGE" AND "IMPLIED/REFERENCED UNDERAGE SEX" IN THE TITLE BUT THERE IS NO ACTUAL SEX IN THIS FICLET
> 
> Also idk their actual ages in this so I'm just covering my rear

Bokuto wasn't first choice for Kuroo's portrait practice, but his first choices were occupied or turned him down right out.

Then again, it wasn't portrait practice that got him sitting backwards in their room's office chair, sketching his owlish roommate in the first place.

_"Hey hey, Kuroo! Wanna watch a movie?" That was all Bokuto had said when Kuroo entered their room, the former sitting excitedly on their couch with his legs crossed and a portable dvd player set in front of him (why Bokuto even had one of those was its own mystery that Kuroo had yet to solve, though apparently it was a massive joke in the other student's conservatory). When Kuroo agreed, he most certainly was not expecting the movie to be Titanic, nor for Bokuto to suddenly pause in the middle of the film's romantic climax and state, plain as day, "Kuroo, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls."_

_It took everything Kuroo had not to burst into laughter at the sudden statement "Are you serious?"_

_"Hey! I'm not the one who has 'portrait project 2 due' written on our calendar! So are you gonna draw me or not?"_

And thus, Kuroo made himself busy sketching the likeness of his rediculously photogenic roommate into one of his (many) sketchbooks, trying to only focus on his face for the time being and not on the fact that he'd insisted on 1) removing his shirt for no real reason; and 2) also made Kuroo grab his larger sketchbook for a second sketch, one that most CERTAINLY would probably end up either stashed under Kuroo's bed or confiscated by Bokuto's boyfriend.

"Are you sure this is my good side, bro?"

The art student rolled his eyes at the question that had been repeated no less than 3 times since he started "Yes, Bo. Especially with the way the light is hitting you. Now stop moving."

"This is BORING! When can I move again?"

"What, already tired of what YOU asked me to do?"

"I wasn't expecting it to take so LONG!"

Kuroo sighed "It is for a grade. I can't NOT have it look good."

"Bro, it's not gonna be the only thing looking good here in a moment." Bokuto grins sneakily, the hand currently not being ordered to stay still sliding down the length of his torso.

Kuroo forces himself to stay focused on getting the shading on his roommate's outrageous hair right "Bro, you always look good."

"BRO."

Kuroo allows himself to smirk cheekily at his stunned best friend before coming to a satisfied finish to his drawing "There. Done."

"Good! Now you can draw me like one of your French girls!"

"Bo, I don't have any French girls."

"But if you DID..."

"Just get into a comfortable pose so I can... Bo, why are you taking your pants off?"

Bokuto pouts a bit, primer-stained sweats and owl-printed boxers half down his thighs "Um, because Rose did it? Doy?"

"Bro I swear to god Akaashi is going to murder us both if he finds out."

"Bro he won't care he'll just tell you not to show it around school."

"Bro he made you throw out the photos YOU took on my camera from that one time in the photography lab."

Bokuto just shrugs "His loss. I thought they were pretty artsy. Now are you gonna draw me or not?"

It wasn't really like Kuroo was going to say no in the first place.

***

Everything was more or less fine for the first several minutes.

Bokuto was oddly complacent as Kuroo gave him instruction on how best to pose and how not to throw too many shadows over key pieces of anatomy (namely the biceps of someone who obviously spends too much time moving set pieces for the resident drama queen). He didn't even complain about being forced to not move while the art student sketched his form onto paper.

And then...

"...Bokuto, my guy, why are you hard?"

"Because you keep starin, bro! It's an intimidation boner!"

Kuroo levelled a look at his roommate "Bro, you were the one who told me to draw you and decided to take off your pants."

"I know...doesn't make it any less intimidating..."

"Aren't you supposed to get soft when someone stares at you?"

"Not when they half as hot as you are, bro."

"...Bro..."

Bokuto bursts into uncontrollable laughter, doubling over and almost falling off the couch "Plus, you're really damn intimidating!"

Kuroo sets the sketch aside as he starts chuckling "Just because you've seen me without my pants."

"Mm...that IS quite intimidating."

"Meanwhile you make up for you LACK of intimidation with power tools and a lot of sass."

"Hey!"

The two stare at each other wordlessly, Kuroo smirking while Bokuto pouts, until they both burst into laughter, the former almost toppling in the chair and the latter actually tumbling off the couch.

"You know I didn't mean you have a little dick, right bro?"

"I know, bro. Wanna fuck and finish the movie?"

"Nah. You have homework, don't you?"

The shorter of the pair pouts "Yeah..."

"Do that, then we can watch Sharknado or something."

"Promise?"

Kuroo leans over him "I'd never break a promise to you, bro."

"Bro..."

**Author's Note:**

> They probably still ended up screwing on the couch tbh.
> 
> And Kuroo got a passing grade.
> 
> Sadly that pair of owl boxers was never seen again.
> 
> (Also, yes, Bokuto and Akaashi are dating. Kuroo and Bokuto are just Bros-Who-Screw™)


End file.
